


Jared the Barbarian

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fanart, Jared makes a fine barbarian, Jensen is so NOT a maiden in distress, M/M, Traditional Media, Watercolors, bare-chested posturing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: For SPN_cinema
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 29
Kudos: 75
Collections: SPN Cinema





	Jared the Barbarian

My second prompt for SPN Cinema - Conan the Barbarian. It just had to be done, right? Jared as Conan, Jensen as the very annoyed not-so-helpless maiden.  


And here they are, in all their glory. NB that includes manly bare torso and pale bare buttocks, so maybe considered NSFW.  


I actually finished this off yonks ago, back in June, I think. I did it in a nice 100% cotton sketchbook which lives at my mum's house, which meant any temptation to carry on adding details or fiddling was foiled. Probably just as well, though I would have liked to add a few more bodies to the battle scene.

I posed two figures using the Pose app - it's a bit clunky. Some of the anatomy on the reference wasn't quite right, so I did make some adjustments.  
Anyhow, here's the stages it went through.  
Pencil - two colours beause I thought I might get muddled about whose limbs went where.  
  
Ink with fineliners  
  
First few layers of paint.  
  
Same thing for the background (yeah, I cheated and photoshopped the two pieces together)  
  
  
And voila - done. Or nearly. Once I'd out the figures on the background I realised the vultures were in the wrong places, so I moved those around a bit too.  
All the colour is watercolour - I think mostly Da Vinci.


End file.
